And So They Rallied
by The Titan's Shadow
Summary: After the war, the paladins had settled into more comfortable lives, keeping in touch through lunches. They had finally found peace, except for Shiro, until he met Curtis. Fix-it fic on Shiro x Curtis. first story in this fandom so please r&r


**So, after a shit ton of debates with friends, I have finally decided to begin writing in this fandom. As you've probably already seen in the summary, this is a fix-it fic for Shiro x Curtis, since it was pretty shallow. Since this is my forst story here, I'd appreciate reviews, as they tell me whether or not you like stories like this. With all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this!**

\--~~~--

It wasn't exactly love at first sight, but it was pretty damn close.

The war had finally ended, but at a high price. Voltron had disbanded, now more a household legend than the surreal band of misfits that eventually saved the universe, and every other universe for that matter.

The Voltron group had stayed in frequent contact, meeting every now and then for lunch or dinner.

Everyone had settled back into happy lives, Hunk and Keith working as diplomats and humanitarian aids, Pidge as a successful scientist and engineer, Lance as a farmer.

But one paladin could not find ease after the war. Despite still commanding the IGF _Atlas_ , a job the former black paladin very much enjoyed, Takashi Shirogane could not find peace. First, he found temporary solace in Matt, until he tragically passed in a "mechanical failure", they had said; his death had been the first ever since Allura's sacrifice, a jarring reminder that even in peacetime, danger still lurks. The entire Voltron family had rotated back to Earth one way or another to comfort Pidge, who had to slowly work her way back to normalcy, all while learning how to live without her brother.

Then had been Veronica, whom he had spoken to on a more routine basis, as they both still worked on the IGF _Atlas_ , although they fell out of touch after she decided to take a break from active duty, choosing to pursue a state-side job in engineering at the Garrison, and pursuing a relationship with Axca.

Finally, Shiro found comfort in Curtis, a man with strong moral guides, and one with a brave, but compassionate soul.

Both had lost their families to tragedies, Shiro's to the flood that struck Japan when he was 4, one that led to the loss of hundreds of lives, and Curtis' to the mass executions in France. As time passed, the two spent more and more time together, and as expected, slowly realized that they had feeling for each other.

Neither Shiro nor Curtis could work up the courage to ask, until the New Year's Eve party, where Lance had set them up with the help of Pidge and Keith. As everyone counted to one, Curtis decided to finally take the initiative, and kissed Shiro, much to his surprise.

Days later, the new couple had told most everyone, even Slav, although he was disappointed that Curtis was not wearing yellow socks that day.

Over the years, the couple had explored the farthest reaches of the universe, and had finally decided to marry back home, where everyone they Voltron family and had met was invited. Due to Shiro's position as captain of the Atlas and former Paladin of Voltron, they newlywed couple was granted a month leave for their honeymoon, where they travelled all the way to planet Daibazaal, where they spent their honeymoon helping the Galra rebuild.

As time passed, more friends and family passed, and many began anew; Lance had found love again in Keith, both of which had married and adopted children. Hunk had expanded his culinary enterprise to the farthest reaches of the universe, and Pidge, although she never married herself, she surrounded herself with projects and three dogs that were all almost as large as her.

Both Shiro and Curtis became honorary grandparents, toasted and walking adopted children down the aisles, and stood and clapped in formalwear as Pidge collect accolade after accolade for her groundbreaking discoveries, first with both her parents cheering her on, then just Colleen, and finally just with the family she had made in their time in space.

Coran had passed shortly after to a sickness that seemed to appear out of nowhere. His sickbed quickly became a deathbed in a shocking amount of time, to the point where Romelle couldn't even get to Coran's side in time. In his final days, Lance had comforted Coran, sharing stories of Allura.

Decades later, when Hunk's big heart had finally given out, a stroke they had said, everyone rallied around Lance, finding ways to get back home, to the ranch he and Keith had bought after their marriage. For weeks, then months, Lance relapsed, often staying up into ungodly hours suffering debilitating nightmares until Keith would finally calm him down enough so that he could rest a while.

They had been spared any losses for a good decade until Axca was killing in a peacekeeping mission gone wrong between the Galra and an indigenous tribe on an enemy planet. Again, the Voltron family rallied around Veronica, who had been pregnant at the time.

Both Shiro and Keith had known that they would live the longest out of the remaining Voltron family, Keith because of his Galra genes, and Shiro solely because of his clone body, which had slowed his aging process significantly. Keith and Lance lived happy lives, until one day, Lance just didn't wake. Keith had fallen apart, and one day, Pidge just arrived with a suitcase and her dogs, and just stayed. She, Veronica, and Romelle stayed in constant contacting, helping Keith pick up the pieces of life without Lance.

Veronica had died at the age of 87, due to natural causes, and Romelle to a storm that had claimed a saddening amount of lives.

Pidge had lived to her 101th birthday, just out of pure stubbornness, Keith and Shiro had assumed, and had spent another 6 weeks organizing all her works, projects, studies, and notes. "Colored coded guys, because what are we? Animals?" She had told them.

It had been decades since anyone had marveled at Hunk's cooking, laughed at Pidge's childish pranks, or smiled at Lance's attempts at flirting, and today, Shiro and Keith had laid Curtis to rest, whom had been extending his life with a highly experimental, but seemingly effective anti-aging tonic. Despite having lost most of the original Voltron family, their legacy was enough to span generations, and as long as Shiro and Keith lived, the stories of the Blue, Green, and Yellow paladins would be honored and remembered.


End file.
